Blueberry Muffins
by MarlinspikeHall
Summary: Iruka is stuck at Kakashi's house because of severe weather warnings. when Kakashi learns that Iruka has to make muffins for a student, he wants to learn how. Kakairu fluff.


_this is gay themed so if that offends you, dont read it. _

_i own nothing. Kishimoto has not as of yet given me any rights of my own. plus hes doing a good job as it is. so hope is little. this is my first fanfiction, i haven't had time to write in a long time. more stories coming, but i just need to find time to publish them. so ill stop talking and here you go..._

Blueberry Muffins

Kakashi woke up to a dull gray cloudy sky. He smiled. It was Saturday and therefore, a day of relaxation and sleeping til lunch. A day of reading his latest edition of Icha Icha. The copy nin glanced at the time. It was nine thirty. _See? _He thought to himself. G_ood things happen when I don't have anything waking me up. _Kakashi reached over to the side of the bed where his bright orange book sat. he leaned back into the covers and flipped through the dog eared pages till he found where he'd left off.

The next few hours were spent breathing heavily and jacking off to some of the overly graphic portions of his porn stories and articles. It was a good day, he thought after feeling satisfied with his morning in bed.

He rose and put on his mask, not bothering to put on any clothes. His pajama pants and loose, white muscle shirt were good enough. His bed was a mess, but his pjs were spotless. Besides, he didn't want to leave the house if he could help it. The sky grew a dark blue and Kakashi smiled at the weather again. It had been a long time without rain. _A whole week!_ He thought to himself. Indeed, it was about time.

Kakashi made himself a cup of tea and sat on his wide window sill. He glanced over the woods behind his house. It was a park in the center of the Leaf Village. Kakashi had the beautiful park very close to his house and he could usually see people lounging on the bridge or couples strolling by. He would amuse himself by watching the people. Especially because they couldn't see him, thanks to the glare off the window.

Kakashi smelled his tea and smiled softly. This was his favorite tea. And the reason was something he'd never share with anyone. It was a blueberry Jasmine tea. And it smelled like a certain chuunin that Kakashi thought about most often. Actually very often. More often than not. Kakashi thought the taste of the tea was rather bitter, but the aroma was well worth it. _My little school teacher_. Kakashi mused.

The last time he had seen Iruka was when he had handed in his mission slip. Late, as usual. Iruka-sensei had sighed in a tired manner as he held out his hand for the paper. Kakashi's visible eye had crinkled around the edges in his usual smirk and obliged the extended hand. Iruka placed the paper down on his desk without taking his eyes off of Kakashi. The latter had seen the amusement lurking in the shadows of the chuunin's dark eyes.

"What was it this time?" he had asked, with less annoyance and more curiosity than usual. Kakashi rubbed the back of his head.

"I was on my way over, when I got kidnapped by an old lady who tricked me and was actually an evil man in black. I was thrown into the back of a truck and we drove almost all night. During that time I had enough sense to think of a plan and I cut through the bindings with my kunai and ran back here as fast as I could. I didnt want to look disheveled so I got cleaned up and now I have come to give you my paper."

Kakashi closed his eye in an assuring smile. And Iruka shook his head, a smile turning up the sides of his mouth.

"Uh hun, well I am glad you made it back all in one piece, but wouldnt it make the story more believable if you came looking disheveled?"

Kakashi frowned, "Wha- You don't believe me?"

"Iie, but it was a good try. I look forward to next time."

Kakashi left Iruka's office with a smile on his face. The way he had said, _I look forward to next time_ had made Kakashi's heart flutter. It was a small thing to say, but he couldn't possibly expect anything more. I mean, Iruka was always shy. Kakashi liked to make Iruka-sensei blush because it was so easily done. The way it made his cheeks and the scar across his nose glow was enough to make anyone chuckle. Not because it was ridiculous, but because it was so adorable.

Kakashi found his mouth twisted into that soft smile once again. Oh how he wished that Iruka would love him back. There were times when Kakashi thought maybe Iruka shared his feelings, but he so rarely saw the man alone, that he never knew for sure.

Kakashi was brought forth from his thoughts by a clap of thunder and the belting of rain on the roof. He glanced outside again and saw that the man of his daydreams was standing on the bridge staring out into the water. Kakashi tilted his head to the side and smiled. It seemed that Iruka was still in pajama pants as well, and on top he wore a burgundy turtleneck under a thin, dark gray cardigan. Normally, Kakashi did not think people should wear turtlenecks unless they were in uniform, but Iruka looked youthful and laid back in his attire. It was nice against his tan cheeks. Kakashi had always liked seeing Iruka in street clothes, but pajamas were ten times better. And...there was something else... something different about his chuunin that took the copy nin a few moments to realize. But when he did, it made his smile widen.

Iruka sensei's hair had been done differently. Instead of a tight ponytail in the back of his head, it was done in a lazy, loose ponytail, that hung down his back. Kakashi smiled and for the umpteenth time, wished that he could go wrap his arms around the beautiful figure. He licked his lips as the shorter layers danced around Iruka's tanned face.

Kakashi frowned as the rain poured harder, distorting his view of the chuunin. Kakashi saw Iruka hug his shoulders and blow on his hands. _Poor guy must be freezing._ Kakashi thought to himself. But just then, a beautiful thought entered his head. A perfect and compassionate thought that would finally get Kakashi some alone time with Iruka. It was raining hard, and maybe Iruka would want to come inside to wait out the rain. Wait out the rain _with Kakashi_. Kakashi smiled and quickly raced out the back door, not even bothering with shoes.

It was freezing cold outside and Kakashi found himself hugging his shoulders too. When he got to the bridge where Iruka was, his muscle shirt was soaked. Maybe the nin teacher would find that slightly seductive? Maybe.

"K-Kakashi-sensei?" Iruka stuttered through chattering teeth. The rain was a little less severe on the bridge under the trees. Kakashi ran his hand through his hair.

"Oi, Iruka-sensei! Why are you out here in the rain?" Iruka smirked,

"I could ask you the same question." Kakashi shrugged,

"Hai, fair enough. I came to ask if you wanted to come inside and warm up."

Iruka looked surprised and tucked some of his hair behind his ear, diverting his gaze.

"Y-you were watching me?" when the answer was delayed, he risked a glance at the copy nin. Kakashi looked thoughtful.

"Hai. I was. You were right outside my window." Iruka blushed and looked away again.

"Y-you look cold. Why didn't you put on a jacket?" Kakashi smiled sheepishly,

"I didn't know it was raining this hard. And what about you? You never answered my question."

"Oh...uh, which one?" Kakashi smirked,

"Well let's start with whether you want to come inside and wait out the rain."

Iruka didnt say anything at first. Kakashi crossed his fingers and watched Iruka's face intently.

"Well, I doubt there's much hope in this storm letting up anytime soon." another boom of thunder and a flash of lightning lit up the park, making Iruka jump and stiffen. "Uh, sure. Why not."

Kakashi opened the door for Iruka and took his cartigan and hung it up to dry. Kakashi peeled his shirt off and smiled when he saw Iruka's face redden and turn away.

"You can sit down in the living room. I'll get us some tea after I get changed." Iruka nodded and did so.

Kakashi threw on a different mucle shirt, that was similar to the first and then prepared and brought the tea to his guest.

"So, what were you doing out there?" Kakashi asked with a grin.

"I went for a short walk and then it started to rain and I started to regret it. How...how long were you watching me." Kakashi's grin twitched amused,

"As long as I could, before I began to pity you too much." Iruka blushed and blew on his tea. Kakashi smiled again and stated,

"I've never seen you in pajamas before." Iruka's started to blush again.

"Yes, well... I don't often wear them out..."

"Oh. Well, you should. Its a good look for you." now Iruka was blushing hard again. Kakashi loved to make him squirm.

"Hm. Well... you don't look bad either." This caught Kakashi off guard and he felt his cheeks heat up.

"Ya, think?" Iruka couldn't see his cheeks, but he sensed the colour anyway. His smile was small and thoughtful .

"Yes. I do." then he glanced out the window, "It just seems to be getting worse. I should probably go home before things start to flood. You know how often that happens here."

Kakashi nodded. It was true. It flooded here quite frequently. Iruka's house was on lower ground than Kakashi's so it would flood a lot more.

Just as Iruka was going to get up, a weather warning siren went off. It meant that all ninjas were supposed to reside in the closest shelter as fast as possible until the rain let up. Kakashi smiled inwardly. Iruka sighed and Kakashi sensed disappointment.

"Whats wrong? Am I that awful to hang out with?" Iruka's surprised expression broke into a smile in a second,

"No! It's just that I am supposed to bake muffins for a student's party tonight. He's crazy about blueberries and what boy doesn't like food? So I decided to make him some for the party. Besides, the least amount of work for his mom, the better. Twenty kids is a lot to look after. You can take my word for it."

"One of your students invited you to his party? He must really like you." Kakashi stated. Iruka looked away sheepishly, still smiling.

"I guess so. But I think he might have felt sorry for inviting the class and not me. He gave me strict orders not to hand out homework at his party. I didn't plan too, but I guess you can never be too careful."

Kakashi laughed. Iruka was a lot sweeter than he thought he'd be. He knew he was shy and very likeable, but the way he was always thinking of others was something that Kakashi didn't recognize in many people. Not unless they were old, but Iruka was only in his early twenties. He was younger than Kakashi and he was twenty five. I don't know... I guess Kakashi always thought that the younger you were, the more selfish you were. Apparently he was wrong.

"Well, if you want, you can help yourself to anything in my kitchen."

Iruka's eyes widened.

"Oh, no. I couldn't-"

"I wont force you, but if you change your mind, feel free." Iruka looked away. Kakashi suspected he was blushing, but maybe he was just imagining things.

"T-thanks Hatake-sensei." Kakashi frowned, causing Iruka to look a little worried,

"What?" the copy nin stood up.

"If you want to stay here for the storm, you are going to have to cut the formalities. How about Kakashi and Iruka?"

Iruka's cheeks turned scarlet. Kakashi had to admit, thier names sounded good together.

"O-okay..." Iruka said so quietly it was hard to understand. He was biting his lip. Kakashi wanted to kiss those lips so badly. To take out that adorable ponytail and play with his hair while it roamed free about his shoulders.

Instead he bent down and slipped a finger under Iruka's jaw, tilting it upwards to face him. The chuunin looked as surprised and wide-eyed as an innocent student being wrongly accused. His white teeth still nibbled at the edge of his bottom lip. Kakashi ran his thumb over Iruka's beautiful tanned chin and tugged the lip out of his mouth. Kakashi's own mouth twitched upwards when he saw the swollen and abused area in full light. Again he wanted to kiss his mouth gently and lick away any blood that would dare seep over perfect skin, but he did not. He simply stroked Iruka's mouth once, then pulled back and whispered,

"Don't bite yourself, Iruka..." With that he left to go and bring their emptied tea cups to the kitchen. Leaving Iruka in a clear state of surprise and utter disbelief.

Kakashi was beginning to feel tired again. Because that was always what happened when he slept in late and stayed in bed. He felt tired. Why? He certainly did not know, but instead decided that there was no shame in taking a nap. He wouldn't tell Iruka. No, then the chuunin might come and find him asleep and tuck him in! Kakashi smiled at the thought, no matter how unpractical it may have been. Kakashi noticed Iruka was in the living room reading a magazine. Kakashi smiled and climbed the stairs to his bedroom.

Needless to say, he did not take off his mask this time. Not while there was another ninja in the house. However, he did fall asleep quite easily despite the mask's restrictions (of which there were few, for it had been made well).

Kakashi awoke to a strange smell. Yes, being a ninja he did, in fact, wake up to a change in aroma. It was one he had never smelled in his house. It smelled like...baking? No. Kakashi rarely baked. But...did Iruka in fact take Kakashi's offer?

Kakashi got out of bed, driven purely by curiosity, and out the door of his room. His house had a bit of a loft instead of a full upstairs floor. So he peered over the banister and tried to locate the chuunin.

"Iruka?" he called. There was no answer. Or rather, he didn't wait for one. He scurried down the stairs and turned the sharp corner to his small kitchen.

"Oi, Kakashi-sensei!" Kakashi looked over every instrument that Iruka had taken out of the cupboards.

"Um...Hello, Iruka. What...what have I told you about calling me that?" Kakashi scolded softly and never looked up from the instruments. He could imagine Iruka blushing a bit, as was his way.

"S-sorry, Kakashi." there was a brief pause. Iruka smirked slightly when he saw the great copy-nin flick at one of the utensils as if he had never seen one before. It went sailing to the other end of the counter. "Kakashi-san?" Kakashi looked up quickly,

"Yes?" Iruka bit his lip through the smirk and raised an eyebrow,

"What are you doing?" Kakashi looked from Iruka to the utensils and then back to the chuunin,

"Do you know what these are?" he asked in a very serious tone. Iruka glanced at the supplies and ingredients warily and said,

"Um... well, that is a measuring spoon. Tablespoon, I do believe." Kakashi held it up to the light.

"Hm." he grunted decidedly. "Where did you find this stuff?" Iruka was smiling now,

"In your cupboards. I'm guessing you don't cook much?" Kakashi turned,

"These are used to cook? I always used the normal tablespoons and teaspoons from my drawer." Kakashi opened the drawer and held up a teaspoon. Iruka smiled in a confused manner,

"Well... what do you do when it says a quarter teaspoon?" Kakashi huffed a breath of laughter,

"I do what it says, I fill it up a quarter of the way." Iruka could see that there wasn't humor in Kakashi's face. He was dead serious.

"Well, maybe you should watch this closely then, huh?" Iruka laughed. The famous copy nin didn't know how to bake. Well, Iruka would have to change that.

Kakashi turned his attention from the bowls and measuring cups to the chuunin in front of him. His mask molded to the smile on his face. Iruka was wearing the bright pink, ruffly apron that Kakashi had gotten as a gift from his student Naruto as a joke. It looked splendid on Iruka. Really brought out that feminine side. Kakashi chuckled. Iruka frowned,

"It was all I could find, okay?" Kakashi shook his head good-naturedly. Ah, his Iruka. A very loud, searing noise made both of them jump.

"What the hell is that?!" Iruka yelled above the ear-piercing screech. Kakashi smiled and pressed a button on the oven.

"That, my dear, is the timer. I wonder who could have set it?" he raised an eyebrow at Iruka,

"Oh. That would be me. Why is it so freakishly loud?" Kakashi smiled,

"It gives me incentive to get up. I cant focus on anything when that timer is going. And I wouldn't turn it off if it didn't bother me."

Iruka sighed,

"Okay..." Kakashi smiled again,

"So are the muffins done?"

"The first batch is. I need to make another though. I thought the recipe would make more." Kakashi grinned as Iruka took the beautiful creations out of the oven.

"You're good at cooking, Iruka-chan." Kakashi said as he leaned against the counter.

Iruka smiled,

"It's not that hard really..." He set the muffins on the oven to cool. Iruka then felt his apron tighten. "What're you-"

"It came undone." was the soft reply in Iruka's ear. Iruka tensed as he felt Kakashi's chin rest on his shoulder.

Kakashi retied Iruka's apron. He then moved in closer to the chuuin and slowly slid his hands to rest on Iruka's waist.

"You know, maybe you can show me how to cook using these funny gadgets and I'll help you make the muffins while you do it?" as Kakashi said this, his thumbs stroked the chuunin's sides. He noted the small whimper that Iruka had let escape his lips. Kakashi smiled hopefully, in full knowledge that he would be leaving Iruka quite flustered.

"W-well, it's up to you, Kakashi. If you want to help me, I-I can't stop you." Kakashi parted from the brunette and took this moment to do a dramatic fist pump in the air. Iruka, trying to recover from Kakashi's intimate gesture, leaned against the counter and smiled sheepishly. Kakashi picked up the cookbook and forced it into Iruka's hands,

"Where do we begin?" Iruka was surprised at Kakashi's enthusiasm. Normally the jounin was laid back and almost lazy-looking, but now he was smiling exitedly.

"Uh, well it says 'combine flour, sugar, salt and baking powder." Kakashi imediately poured the whole container of flour into the bowl.

"WAIT!" Iruka exclaimed. "What are you doing?!" Kakashi set the container down.

"...Adding the flour?" Iruka shook his head, forcing a smile,

"Um...no, Kakashi. You have to add the amount that it says on the recipe!"

"Oh. But you never said-"

"I was getting there. Just be patient." he read it out again.

"One and a half cup of flour." Kakashi crossed to the cupboard.

"What size of cup do they want?" Iruka smiled and held up a one of the utensils,

"A measuring cup. I still can't believe you don't know this stuff..."

Kakashi scooped out the flour, but dropped it when he heard Iruka turn on the timer again. He was covered in the soft white substance.

"Shit! Um...Iruka?"

"Hold on, i'm just setting it for...Oh, god, what happened?!" Kakashi pouted,

"You scared me..." Iruka laughed. Apparently Kakashi made a good snowman.

"Do I need to help you with everything?" Kakashi's smile made Iruka wish he'd have taken back the question.

"Are you offering?" Iruka rolled his eyes.

"I'm not going to hold your hand through this. It's insanely simple. Just follow the recipe."

Kakashi slowly got through the dry ingredients and then he added the oil, milk. The egg took three tries, but after the third try, Iruka had given in and placed his hand around Kakashi's, explaining that the pressure had to be gentle. And finally, it was time for the blueberries.

"Iruka-san? How much?"

"One cup." Kakashi glanced at the already made muffins,

"I think they need some more."

"Wha- Kakashi!" Iruka pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes tightly as Kakashi poured the entire bag into the batter. "What did I tell you about measurements?"

Kakashi took out one of the blueberries and ate it,

"That it's really only a suggestion?"

Iruka sighed and sat down on the floor in defeat, "Fine, Kakashi. You know what? I don't even care anymore."

Kakashi took pity on Iruka. He bent down and crawled in between the chuunin's knees, nudging his forehead against that of the younger man. Iruka (who had been resting his head in his hands) looked up, wearily.

"Hey..."Kakashi smiled softly. "They'll taste better now, you'll see. There's no such thing as too many blueberries."

Iruka snorted, but didn't say anything. The silver-haired man took a blueberry and brought it up to Iruka's lips. At first, the brunette's lips tightened, resisting the berry, but as Kakashi never gave up, he eventually gave in. Kakashi smiled and Iruka let a small smile grace his own lips. Kakashi, for the first time, realized how close they were. He leaned closer still until their noses touched. And just as he felt Iruka's soft pink lips brush against his masked ones, the timer went off again. Kakashi screamed and jumped backwards, his hand upsetting the muffin batter. Iruka had covered his head, but as soon as he saw the batter fall, he screamed,

"Kashi!" and lunged for it. Amazingly, he caught it, just before the glass bowl hit the ground. They both froze, panting with the timer still peaking the sound-waves around them. Then finally, Kakashi swore and turned it off. He turned towards the still-sprawled-on-the-floor chuunin. And Iruka burst out laughing so hard that his whole body shook. Kakashi had to laugh too, even though he was terribly disappointed that the kiss was cut off. When he saw the brunette laugh, he couldn't help but do the same. As the laughter started petering out Kakashi gasped sarcastically,

"Best damn timing ever." This set Iruka off into another fit of giggles for some unknown reason. Kakashi took the batter out of the chuunin's hands and set it on the counter. Iruka had quieted down and was now watching Kakashi with a grin still plastered across his face and aftershock of the laughter shuddering through him. He was lying on his back on the floor and Kakashi thought, he'd never been cuter.

"Get up, Iruka. We should get these into the oven before I ruin them." Iruka rose, still clutching his side and nodded.

"All you need to do is put them into the muffin tray." Kakashi put a lot more in the tins than there need have been, in fact it looked more like a cake than twelve muffins when he was done.

"Ta da!" he pointed to his work with the dirty spoon and Iruka shook his head and smiled, but said nothing as he put them in the oven to bake. These would be truly unique muffins when they were done.

When Iruka had set the timer, Kakashi smiled and held up his hand in a high five position. Iruka followed through and then Kakashi pulled him towards the couch and switched on the TV.

"Come, Iruka. We can watch TV while we wait for the muffins." Iruka sat hip-to-hip beside him. Kakashi smiled and wrapped his arm around the chuunin. Iruka didn't seem to mind. They both pretended to be watching the program, but both were thinking about the other. Kakashi reached over to Iruka's ponytail and flipped it with his fingers. The chuunin smiled and snuggled in closer to the copy-nin, leaning his head in the arch of Kakashi's shoulder. Slowly the older man pulled out Iruka's low ponytail and watched as the straight brown locks fell around his face. Iruka growled, annoyed, but did not prevent the man from stroking his hair or running his fingers along his scalp, although he did twitch and shiver once or twice.

"Iruka." Kakashi whispered softly. The brunette looked up at Kakashi in response. Kakashi continued "Why did you call me 'Kashi' before?" Iruka blushed,

"Wha-when?" Kakashi continued to stroke his hand through his hair in

_so yeah, its kinda dumb, but i wrote it and its up now. comment please, and constructive criticism is welcomed. thanks:)_


End file.
